Heinrich Schmidt
Heinrich Schmidt was a member of one of Rapture's foremost medical groups, based in the Medical Pavillion, which specialized in removing ADAM addiction. His corpse is found in one of the damaged restaurants in the Sunset Luxury Condominiums borough. Life Prior to Coming to Rapture Heinrich was born in Austria, Vienna, in 1895, to a poor family consisting of a single mother struggling to raise 5 children, the youngest being Heinrich. By the time he was 15, half of his siblings had taken to petty criminal activity as a means of supporting himself. He became an Austrian army medic in 1913, lying about his age to enter service. During the First World War, he learnt a great deal of medicinal remedies and treatments, and, after the war, became a self-employed doctor in Germany. In the 1930s, he was forced to flee due to his political ideology and took refuge in France. During World War Two, he was forced to becom e a doctor in one of the many prison camps set up by Germany, before escaping and fleeing into Sweden. After the war, he spent two years working again as a self-employed doctor, though his memory of both wars began to haunt him. In 1947, he offered a place in Rapture, Andrew Ryan's crowning achievment. He accepted, hopeful of a new start and a fresh beginning, leaving unannounced from his home in Sweden in 1950. Life in Rapture Prior to the Civil War and Death When he arrived in Rapture, he was immediately asked to assist in medical acitivites in Rapture. He was then given a luxury apartment in the Adonis Luxury Resort. Pleased with his new position and content with his new apartment, he continued to work at the pavillion for all the years before the Rapture Civil War, experimenting with ADAM and learning of new ways to hopefully remove it's adictive qualities and repair genetic damage caused by it. On the night of the ill-fated New Years Eve, he was attacked by Splicers near a patient's apartment and was forced to take refuge in one of the many restaurants in Sunset Luxury Condominiums, but bled to death inside, though not before leaving behind anAudio Diary warning of the effects of Splicing. Events of Bioshock: Warzone His corpse is found on the third level, inside of one of the few open restaurants, though the restaurant his corpse is in is slowly flooding. You can find his second Audio Diary next to his Doctor's bag and a bottle of unknown liquor. Audio Diaries First Audio Diary, Sunset Luxury Condominium Atlantic Express station "Schiesse, I just visited a patient and have found of a new, horrific effect of this, how you say, 'Splicing?' Ja, that is it. The patient showed poor brain activty, not surprising considering the severe damage I could see on his head, namely severe swelling and profuse bleeding. This is truely horrific, yet the man seems to be unaffected by his visible genetic damage. He refuses to give up taking ADAM. Ach, the crazy dummkoff" Second Audio Diary, Sunset Luxury Condominium restaurant interior "I-Is this thing on..? Schiesse, I ca- I- Schiesse... Splicers. Got me in the... *Groan* ...hallway coming out of apartment for Mr. Henderson.... I-I-I've seen first hand the effects of this Splicing... It's too dangerous, remember, whoever you... whoever you are... too much will lead to.... *Groan* ...severe changes, too much to handle for the human body... don't, try, to beat it... just, stay away from..... it.... *Death Groan*" Category:Characters